Kriegsrecht
"Kriegsrecht" ist die 21. Episode der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta", die auf dem Regelwerk Vampire V5 basiert. Das Klüngel trifft Vorbereitungen für die geplante Befreiung von Michael Fledger. Ricardo wird zu einem Treffen mit dem mysteriösen Nocturnal Dominion geschickt und erfährt, dass diese Organisation ebenfalls in die Stadt zurückkehren und Ihren Platz in der hiesigen Unterwelt einnehmen will. Ein Krieg an mehreren Fronten scheint unausweichlich zu sein. Jake und Elsa brechen zu einer Befreiungsaktion für Fledger auf, gemeinsam mit der Geißel. Liam indes kann seinen Freunden nicht helfen, da Er einigen politischen Treffen bezüglich seiner Ernennung als Agent von Nathalie Pierce und seiner Erhebung in den Rang eines Neugeborenen Folge leisten muss und sich rasch tief in politischen Ränkespielen und Verwicklungen sowohl der Ventrue als auch der Camarilla wiederfindet. Ricardo versucht außerdem, seinen Freund Lester Clark zu retten, der sich immer noch in den Fängen der Kingz befindet. Er sucht ein Festival für Skinheads auf, welches von Jared King geleitet wird und gerät abermals in die Fänge des Verbrechers, der Ihn in der Sonne brennen lassen will. Erst kurz vor Sonnenaufgang erscheinen Liam und Nathalie Pierce zu seiner Rettung, doch damit begeben sich beide auch in die Schusslinie und in tödliche Gefahr. Handlung Als Liam in der kommenden Nacht früh erwacht, findet Er seine Schwester Annica verängstigt in der Küche des Wohnkomplexes vor. Diese erzählt Ihm, dass Sie Elsa blutverschmiert und scheinbar schwer verletzt in Ihr Zimmer habe gehen sehen. Er beruhigt seine Schwester damit, dass vermutlich alles in Ordnung ist und begibt sich dann zu Elsa, um mit Ihr zu sprechen. Von seiner Cousine erfährt Er, dass Sie tatsächlich angegriffen wurde, als Sie in dem durch Dayana's Lokalisierungszauber eingegrenzten Bereich versucht hat, Michael Fledger zu finden. Sie mutmaßt, dass Sie bereits nahe dran war, etwas zu finden, sich dann jedoch zurückziehen musste. Liam findet im Badezimmer die Kugeln, welche Elsa verletzt haben und die Sie selbst aus Ihrem Körper entfernt hat. Das Blut der Ventrue in Ihm gerät in Rage und Er schwört, dass Er jede dieser minderwertigen Kreaturen zurück auf ihren Platz verweisen und Ihnen zeigen wird, sich nicht mit der Familie Skarsgård anzulegen. Nachdem Sie sich frisch gemacht und Liam gezeigt hat, dass Ihre Wunden tatsächlich ebenfalls bereits wieder verheilt sind, warten Elsa und der Ventrue in seinem Zimmer darauf, das Ricardo erwacht, um Pläne für die Nacht schmieden zu können. Während der junge Brujah schließlich noch einen Moment braucht, um sich vorzubereiten und frisch zu machen, klingelt dann dessen Telefon mit einer unterdrückten Nummer, was Liam bemerkt. Er nimmt den Anruf entgegen und spricht mit Aman Petach, der eigentlich angerufen hatte, um Ricardo erneut an seine Lebensschuld zu erinnern und daran, dass Er immer noch das Blut des Werwolfs haben will. Als Liam Ihm sagt, dass dies nie geschehen wird, verweist Petach auf die gesellschaftlichen Konsequenzen für Ricardo, eine Lebensschuld zu ignorieren und droht dem jungen Ventrue, dass Er das Blut bekommen wird, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Schließlich besprechen Liam, Ricardo und Elsa die weiteren Schritte für die kommende Nacht. Die Suche nach Michael Fledger hat immer noch höchste Priorität und Ricardo soll sich, gemeinsam mit Elsa, der Suche anschließen, mit den neuen Informationen und möglichen Orten, an denen Er festgehalten werden könnte, die Sie herausfinden konnte. Er selbst wird sich, zu seinem großen Ärger, nicht an der Suche beteiligen können, da Er an die Termine mit Clan Ventrue und dem Prinzen gebunden ist und diese nicht vertagen kann. Zum ersten Mal ist Liam damit gezwungen, sich bedingungslos auf Andere zu verlassen. Noch ehe ein genauer Plan steht, klingelt urplötzlich Liam's Handy und Er erhält einen Anruf von Carlos Giovanni, jenem mysteriösen Mann vom Nocturnal Dominion, an den Er und Ricardo einstmals Mia Feluccia übergeben hatten, als die Bandenkriege in der Stadt begannen. Carlos erklärt, dass das Dominion die Kontrolle über die Unterwelt von Atlanta wiederhaben will und dafür einen Pakt mit den einheimischen Vampiren vorschlägt. Der Plan sieht vor, die Feluccia Familie wieder als geschäftliche Macht in der Stadt einzusetzen und die Georgia Kingz aus der Stadt zu treiben. Liam hält ein potenzielles Bündnis für eine gute Idee, da die Feluccia Familie immerhin Geschäftsleute und damit die bessere Alternative zu den zerstörerischen und kriegführenden Kingz sind. Er sagt Carlos zu, dass Er Jemanden zu Verhandlungen schicken wird. Der Andere fordert daraufhin ein Treffen um Mitternacht in Sandy Springs, nahe des Erlington Friedhofs. Gezwungenermaßen muss das Klüngel damit die Pläne für die Nacht ändern. Elsa soll sich mit Jake zusammentun, der als Deputy Kontakte zur Geißel unterhält und so vielleicht eine Befreiungsaktion für Michael Fledger zeitnah gestartet werden kann. Ricardo indes soll sich, zusammen mit Pete, zu dem Treffen mit Carlos Giovanni begeben und die Details aushandeln. Der Brujah protestiert dagegen, mit Pete zusammen zu arbeiten, doch Liam will den paranoiden Nosferatu dabeihaben, damit etwaige Fallen und Hinterhalte, für die Ricardo zu leichtgläubig ist, durchschaut werden können. Ehe Liam dann zu seinen Terminen aufbrechen kann, taucht Luis unvermittelt in dem Apartment auf und berichtet, dass es dringende Neuigkeiten gibt. Er erzählt, dass man auf der Straße davon spricht, dass die Führungsriege einer mächtigen Organisation in der Stadt aufgetaucht sein soll und scheinbar die Georgia Kingz herausfordern will. Mehr und mehr wird Liam und Ricardo bewusst, dass ein Krieg um die Unterwelt der Stadt ausbrechen wird, wenn drei Fraktionen um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen. Es missfällt Liam sehr, die Vorkehrungen für diesen unausweichlichen Krieg seinen Kameraden überlassen zu müssen. Er beauftragt Luis, als Verbindungsglied zwischen den einzelnen Parteien des Klüngels in dieser Nacht zu fungieren und die Übersicht zu wahren. Ebenso will Er sofort informiert werden, wenn etwas schiefgeht. Der Sterbliche ist begeistert davon, als "Mann im Stuhl" zu fungieren und macht sich, gemeinsam mit Kurt, mit Feuereifer an die Arbeit. Während Liam sich dann in Richtung Pierce Tower aufmacht, um seine Erstgeborene zu treffen, versucht Ricardo mehrfach telefonisch, Pete zu erreichen. Da Er jedoch inzwischen eine neue Nummer hat und der Nosferatu paranoid wie immer ist, glaubt Er dem Brujah nicht, dass Er wirklich Ricardo ist und beendet jeglichen Kontaktversuch frühzeitig. Der frustrierte Ricardo bricht dann allein zu dem Treffen nach Sandy Springs auf, überzeugt davon, dass Er das sowieso auch allein schaffen kann. Liam trifft zwischenzeitlich beim Pierce Tower ein und holt Nathalie Pierce dort ab. Zu seiner Überraschung fahren Sie nicht mit seinem Impala, sondern mit Ihrem Lamborghini zum World Congress Center, dem Elysium der Ventrue. Dort findet jedoch nicht die Erhebung Liam's in den Stand eines Neugeborenen statt, sondern zunächst wird hier der neue Agent der Erstgeborenen ernannt, was Liam selbst ist. Es haben sich zahlreiche Ventrue versammelt, um der Verkündung des neuen Agenten von Nathalie beizuwohnen. Ihm wird erstmals bewusst, welch wichtige Position Er nun bekleidet und dass Er sich damit nicht nur Freunde unter den Angehörigen seines Clans in der Stadt machen wird. Im World Congress Center begegnet Liam etlichen Kainiten der Stadt, die Er bereits kennt, trifft aber auch etliche neue Ventrue. Ein alter Bekannter namens Sebastian DuLac spricht Ihn hier im Vorfeld der Ernennung ebenfalls an. Liam erkennt in Ihm einen Clansbruder wieder, der Ihm vor Jahren bei einer schwierigen Fracht geholfen hatte und dem Er seither einen Gefallen schuldet. Da Er nun Kontakte zur Erstgeborenen pflegt, ist Er für Sebastian interessant geworden. Der erklärt Liam, dass Er als Vermittler unter den Kainiten arbeitet und einen Kunden an der Hand hat, der interessiert daran wäre, mit Nathalie Pierce persönlich geschäftliche Besprechungen zu führen. Er bittet Liam um die Einlösung des Gefallens, indem Der Nathalie davon überzeugen soll, einer persönlichen Geschäftsbesprechung zuzustimmen und diese zu arrangieren. Liam sagt Ihm zu, dass Er versuchen wird, mit Nathalie darüber zu sprechen, sobald sich eine Gelegenheit bietet. Nathalie hält schließlich eine Rede im World Congress Center, in welcher Sie Ihren Unmut darüber äußert, dass die Ventrue nicht mehr die führende Macht in der Stadt sind, sondern die Toreador sich diese Position unter den Nagel gerissen haben. Sie listet all die schlechten Vorkommnisse auf, die seither eingetreten sind und führt an, dass die Ventrue sich Ihre Position zurückholen sollten. Im Anschluss offenbart Sie, dass sie dafür jedoch nicht nur Geschäftsleute und Wirtschaftsmogule brauchen, sondern auch eine Exekutive, wie in alter Zeit, als die Ventrue noch Ritter und Krieger waren. Liam erkennt zum ersten Mal, dass es vielleicht doch einen Platz im Clan der Könige für Ihn geben könnte, da Er diesem Typus, in moderner Form, durchaus entspricht. Im Anschluss an Nathalie hält Er dann selbst eine kurze Rede, die Er improvisieren muss, da Er darauf nicht vorbereitet wurde. Obgleich Er weder festlich gekleidet und kein großer Redner ist, schlägt Er sich wacker und wird im Anschluss von mehreren Kainiten zu seiner Ernennung beglückwünscht, darunter von James Saunders, der Ihm eine Zusammenarbeit anbietet und von Oswald Stone, der Ihn unter vier Augen sprechen will. Oswald Stone gratuliert Liam und lässt Ihn wissen, dass Peyton wieder sicher in der Heimat angekommen ist und seine Nichte sich nach Liam und Ricardo erkundigt hat. Sie hat Oswald gebeten, sich bei den Beiden zu bedanken und da Er dem Mädchen nichts abschlagen kann, übergibt Er Liam ein Pergament, dass Ihm und Ricardo einen gemeinschaftlichen Gefallen von Mr. Stone selbst zusichert, den Sie einlösen können. Liam dankt dem alten Ventrue und entscheidet sich, Ihm von dem potenziellen Verräter innerhalb der Camarilla und dem Deal mit Vivianne Sinclaire zu dessen Enttarnung zu erzählen, da dieser Verräter noch eine große Bedrohung für Oswald Stone und damit für alle Kainiten der Stadt werden könnte. Mr. Stone interessiert sich für diese Information und beschließt, dies mit Nathalie Pierce eingehender zu besprechen. Zeitgleich begibt sich Ricardo zum Treffpunkt nach Sandy Springs und wird dort bereits von den Vertretern des Nocturnal Dominion erwartet. Während eine ganze Delegation von Wächtern den Platz absichert, empfängt Ihn Carlos Giovanni und erklärt Ihm, dass geplant ist, die Georgia Kingz in der Stadt zu vernichten und die Feluccia Familie zurück zu bringen, damit die alten Geschäftsbeziehungen und Kontakte wiederhergestellt werden können. Im Zuge der Gespräche fragt Er Ricardo über etliche Dinge innerhalb der Stadt aus, darunter Strukturen der Kainiten und bekannte Positionen der Georgia Kinz. Der ahnungslose Ricardo beantwortet all dies, ohne irgendwelche Gegenforderungen zu stellen, da Er davon ausgeht, Carlos Giovanni vertrauen zu können. Schließlich erkundigt sich Carlos noch darüber, ob Ricardo den Namen "Blackwood" schon einmal gehört habe oder auch den Namen einer Organisation namens "Ius Internecio". Als Er beides verneint, beendet Carlos Giovanni die Gespräche und schärft dem jungen Brujah ein, dass sich die Camarilla aus dem bevorstehenden Konflikt heraushalten sollte. Das Dominion wird sich die Machtpositionen zurückholen, welche Sie verloren haben und können keine Vampire brauchen, die durch Ihre Regeln so sehr gebunden sind, dass Sie die Operationen eher beeinträchtigen. Ricardo erkennt zu spät, dass Er keine Bedingungen an die Informationen gestellt hatte und nun Carlos Giovanni bereits alles von Ihm hat, was Er will. Er beendet die Verhandlungen, lässt den Giovanni aber wissen, dass die Camarilla mit Sicherheit nicht tatenlos zusehen wird, wie um die Stadt gekämpft wird. Im Nachgang der Gespräche setzt Ricardo sich mit Luis in Verbindung und erstattet Bericht, was Dieser unverzüglich an Liam weiterleitet. Der hat inzwischen, zusammen mit Nathalie Pierce und Jason Turner, das World Congress Center verlassen und sich auf den Weg in Richtung High Museum of Arts gemacht, wo das zweite politische Treffen der Nacht für Liam stattfinden soll. Sie werden dort von Josh Brody empfangen, der missmutig anmerkt, dass das Treffen bereits vor etlichen Minuten hätte beginnen sollen, was Er nicht schätzt. Nathalie ignoriert Ihn jedoch und gemeinsam begeben sich die drei Ventrue in den Saal, in welchem die Ernennung stattfinden soll. Dort sind bereits Talion Pyke, Ashley Greenwood und Brianna Rivers als Mentorin des jungen Kainiten versammelt, als die drei Ventrue eintreffen. Kurz darauf erscheint mit Alexis Thorne auch der Prinz. Sie eröffnet die Ernennung und spricht über Liam's bisheriges Verhalten in der Stadt, als auch seine Errungenschaften für die Gesellschaft der Nacht. Tatsächlich sieht es für Liam diesbezüglich nicht schlecht aus, da Er sich stets an die Regeln der Camarilla gehalten und die Maskerade gewahrt hatte. In all den Jahren gab es keine Verstöße, die nun zur Sprache kämen. Schließlich spricht Alexis Thorne auch über das Klüngel von Liam und bringt dabei die beiden Problemfälle Ricardo Lopez und Pete Hodge zur Sprache. Beide verstoßen regelmäßig gegen die Gebote der Camarilla und sind dafür auch schon hart bestraft worden. Bei Beiden jedoch kann der Prinz keine Besserung in Ihrem Verhalten feststellen. Sie bittet Liam darum, in seiner neuen Position dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass die ungebührlichen Kainiten endlich lernen, Verantwortung zu übernehmen und respektable Mitglieder der nächtlichen Gesellschaft werden. Andernfalls werden Sie beide in Kürze den endgültigen Tod erleiden. Der schockierte Liam erfährt somit erstmals, wie eng es wirklich um seine Kameraden steht und auch, dass Ricardo bereits beinahe zum endgültigen Tod verurteilt worden wäre. Zuletzt muss sich Liam noch einigen Fragen der Anwesenden stellen. So will Ashley Greenwood von Ihm wissen, wie es ist, einen Werwolf in der Familie zu haben und potenziell selbst einer zu sein. Liam ist damit klar, dass die höchsten Kainiten der Stadt das Geheimnis seiner Cousine bereits in Erfahrung gebracht haben, obgleich Er bemüht darum war, nur die vertrauenswürdigsten einzuweihen. Er lässt die erste Harpye wissen, dass Elsa zu seiner Familie gehört und Ihm deshalb egal ist, ob Sie ein Kainit oder ein Werwolf ist, was Ms. Greenwood regungslos zur Kenntnis nimmt. Schließlich und endlich vollzieht Alexis Thorne die Ernennung, spricht Liam von seinem Erzeuger los und erhebt Ihn in den Stand eines Neugeborenen. Ihm wird ein eigenes Jagdgebiet innerhalb der Stadt als Domäne zugeteilt: mehrere Blocks in den Briarcliff Heights. Als der Prinz Ihn überdies fragt, ob Er eine Unterkunft in seiner neuen Domäne benötigt, nimmt Liam dieses Angebot an. Zwar besitzt Er bereits eine Zuflucht in den Avana Uptown Apartments, möchte sich jedoch eine zweite zulegen, da die erste inzwischen weithin bekannt ist, auch unter einigen seiner Feinde. Er erhält schließlich die Zusage, dass Ihm ein Apartment im hochpreisigen Wohnkomplex Camden St. Clair zur Verfügung gestellt werden wird. Ricardo ist währenddessen auf dem Rückweg nach Downtown und frustriert darüber, dass Er sich von Carlos Giovanni hat täuschen lassen. Während Er noch überlegt, was Er nun tun soll, erhält Er abermals einen Anruf von Luis, der Ihn auf den neusten Stand der Dinge bringt. Von Ihm erfährt Er auch, dass im Night Park gerade eine Versammlung von Skinheads sowie anderen rechten Persönlichkeiten stattfindet. Geleitet wird diese Versammlung von Niemand Geringerem als Jared King persönlich. Ricardo sieht unvermittelt eine Chance, vielleicht mehr über den Verbleib von Lester Clark in Erfahrung zu bringen, seinem verschwundenen Geschäftspartner und Freund. Obgleich Luis Ihn noch warnt, dass dies wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee ist, entscheidet Er sich, die Versammlung zu infiltrieren und nach Informationen zu suchen. Als Er sich der Veranstaltung jedoch nähert, wird Ihm schnell bewusst, dass diese komplett polizeilich abgeriegelt worden ist. Er erinnert sich daran, dass die Polizei von Atlanta inzwischen zu großen Teilen korrupt ist und mit den Kingz gemeinsame Sache macht. So rechnet Er damit, dass man Ihm den Zutritt zu der Veranstaltung verweigern wird, was auch tatsächlich der Fall ist. Um die Polizisten abzulenken, begibt sich Ricardo aus deren Sichtfeld und gibt einen Schuss aus seiner Waffe ab. Sein Plan geht jedoch nicht auf, da die Polizisten Ihn rasch bemerken. Als Er daraufhin zu flüchten versucht, wird Er von mehreren Kugeln getroffen und geht zu Boden, wo Er in Starre verfällt. Liam hat inzwischen das High Museum of Arts verlassen und telefonisch versucht, seine Kameraden zu erreichen, um sich auf den aktuellen Stand der Dinge bringen zu lassen. Zu seiner Überraschung erfährt Er, dass Jake und Elsa an einem Sturmangriff der Geißel auf ein Polizeirevier im 3. Bezirk beteiligt sind, wo Michael Fledger vermutet wird. Er ist überrascht, dass so schnell ein Zugriff erfolgt, da die Anweisung eigentlich lautete, erst nach Informationen zu suchen, geht aber davon aus, dass die Geißel weiß, was Sie tut. Von Luis erfährt Er dann, dass Ricardo sich in den Night Park begeben hat und sich seitdem nicht mehr meldet. Mit einem ganz schlechten Gefühl will sich Liam sofort auf den Weg dorthin machen, sobald Er Nathalie Pierce bei Ihrer Unterkunft abgesetzt hat. Zu seiner Überraschung will diese jedoch an der mutmaßlichen Rettungsaktion beteiligt werden und so fährt Liam ohne Umwege direkt in Richtung Night Park. Dort angekommen haben die beiden Ventrue wenig Probleme damit, an den Polizisten vorbei zu kommen, da Sie diese einfach mittels Beherrschung dazu zwingen können, Ihnen Einlass zu gewähren. Sie mischen sich unter die Versammelten und entdecken alsbald die Bühne, auf der Jared King gerade dabei ist, neue Personen für seine Organisation der Georgia Kingz zu rekrutieren. Sie entdecken auch Ricardo, der in Starre liegend an ein Holzkreuz, direkt auf der Bühne, genagelt wurde und scheinbar beim Aufgehen der Sonne verbrennen soll. Da nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit bis Sonnenaufgang verbleibt, begibt sich Nathalie direkt auf die Bühne und konfrontiert dort Jared King, um für eine Ablenkung zu sorgen. Der kennt die wohlhabende Geschäftsfrau natürlich und wird sich jetzt der Tatsache bewusst, dass Sie ein Vampir ist, was Er zuvor nicht wusste. Nathalie versucht, die Disziplin Beherrschung einzusetzen, um Jared King von seinen Plänen abzubringen und die Versammlung aufzulösen, muss jedoch erkennen, dass Er der Manipulation tatsächlich widerstehen kann, was Sie für einen Moment überrascht. Jared King sieht sich in der überlegenen Position, nutzt den Moment der Verwunderung und richtet eine Waffe auf Nathalie, bereit, sie mit einem gezielten Schuss niederzustrecken. Liam hat sich indes hinter die Bühne geschlichen und dort Ricardo von dem Holzkreuz an der Bühne abgenommen. Er versucht, dem jungen Brujah in der Menge der Versammelten Blut zu besorgen, da Dieser aber in Starre nicht trinken kann, scheitert dieser Versuch. Stattdessen trinkt Liam selbst von einem der anwesenden Skinheads, stellt jedoch schnell fest, dass Dieser Alkohol im Blut hat, was den Ventrue selbst, zumindest teilweise, berauscht. In einem durch den Alkohol ausgelösten Anfall archaischer Wut auf Jared King begibt sich Liam erneut hinter die Bühne, wo Er kurzerhand das Holzkreuz anzündet und das brennende Objekt mitten auf die Bühne stürzen lässt, was Chaos unter den Anwesenden auslöst. Nathalie nutzt den Moment der Ablenkung, um Ihrerseits von der Bühne zu flüchten, vorher nutzt Sie jedoch abermals Ihre Gabe der Beherrschung, um die ersten Reihen der Anwesenden dazu zu manipulieren, Jared King anzugreifen. Daraufhin entbrennt eine Schießerei und ein Kampf auf dem Versammlungsplatz und während die ganze Veranstaltung im Chaos versinkt, setzen sich Liam, Nathalie und Ricardo zu Ihrem, etwas abseits geparkten, Fahrzeug ab. In Sicherheit angekommen, lässt Nathalie den jungen Brujah von Ihrem eigenen Blut trinken, was Diesen vorläufig mit einem Blutsband an Sie bindet. Als Er aus der Starre erwacht, lässt Sie Ricardo wissen, dass Er nun in einer Lebensschuld bei Ihr steht, da Sie selbiges gerettet hat. Ricardo glaubt zunächst, nun nur noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten zu stecken, doch Nathalie erteilt Ihm lediglich die Anweisung, sich der Lebensschuld von Petach zu widersetzen. So entsteht nun eine Pattsituation. Ricardo muss, um die Lebensschuld von Nathalie erfüllen zu können, jene von Petach ablehnen. Dadurch kann Er sich Diesem widersetzen, ohne langfristig sein Gesicht in der Gesellschaft der Nacht zu verlieren. Nathalie fordert Liam und Ricardo auf, mit Ihr zu Ihrem Anwesen zu kommen, da bald die Sonne aufgeht und die beiden jungen Kainiten es niemals rechtzeitig zurück zum Wohnkomplex schaffen werden. Sie erklärt den Beiden, dass nun der Krieg mit den Georgia Kingz eröffnet ist, denn jetzt werden diese sich auch gegen die Geschäftsfrau selbst richten. Ihr Plan sieht vor, die Kingz und die potenziellen anderen Banden zu bekämpfen und die Ordnung in der Stadt wiederherzustellen. Dafür benötigt Sie jedoch die Hilfe von Liam und Ricardo, welche diese Ihr zusagen. Gemeinsam begeben Sie sich dann zum Anwesen von Nathalie Pierce, um sich auszuruhen und Pläne zu schmieden. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Liam Skarsgård * Ricardo Lopez * Jake Carson * Pete Hodge Antagonisten * Jared King * Aman Petach * Vivianne Sinclaire (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Annica Skarsgård * Elsa Skarsgård * Luis Guerrera * Michael Fledger (nur erwähnt) * Nathalie Pierce * Jason Turner * Oswald Stone * Peyton Stone (nur erwähnt) * Lester Clark (nur erwähnt) * Sebastian DuLac (Erstauftritt) * James Saunders * Josh Brody * Alexis Thorne * Brianna Rivers * Ashley Greenwood * Talion Pyke Crossover * Carlos Giovanni * Arianna Milliner (indirekt erwähnt) Trivia * Luis ist erpicht darauf, als "Der Mann im Stuhl" zu fungieren, als Liam Ihn darum bittet, Kontakt zwischen den Gruppen zu halten. Dies ist eine Referenz an den Film "Spider-Man: Homecoming" in welchem der beste Freund von Peter Parker, Ned Leeds, ebenfalls großen Wert darauf legt, seinen Freund auf diese Weise unterstützen zu können. * Es wird etabliert, dass Liam ein archaischer Trinker ist und im alkoholisierten Zustand zum Randalieren und dem Verursachen von Chaos neigt. * Etabliert wird außerdem, dass Pete sich mit dem Namen von Supermarktketten, Elektrofachgeschäften und anderen Verkaufseinrichtungen in Atlanta meldet, wenn Er nicht weiß, wer sich am anderen Ende der Telefonleitung befindet. Dies ist Teil seiner äußerst exzentrischen Form von Paranoia. * Liam's neues Apartment, das Camden St. Clair, ist Teil eines real existierender, eher hochpreisigen Wohnkomplexes in Briarcliff Heights in Atlanta.